Deliver Us From Evil
Deliver Us From Evil is the fifth episode of season 3 and the twenty-fifth episode of paranormal witness series. It aired on July 10, 2013. Profile Subject Names: Lana Brock, Lisa Brock, James Brock, Ann Brock, Roger Brock 'Subject Location: 'Kokomo, Indiana '''Paranormal Experience: '''A demonic presence in the family home Plot The Brock family moved to Kokomo, Indiana in order for Robert to take over running a local Baptist church's Sunday School department. Robert and Ann thought it would be nice for their children to grow up in a smaller town. Twin sisters Lana and Lisa were close, and fiercely protective of each other. One June evening, at a time when air conditioners weren't as easy to come by as they are in the early 21st Century, Lisa woke to a feeling of cold in the bedroom she shared with her sister. She got out of bed to check out something she saw on the wall. It was covered in an impossible frost. They went to get their mother, but when they got back, the frost was gone. As the unpacking continued, their father built a bookcase in the living room especially for his books from the seminary. While he'd measured the walls precisely, he was frustrated by the fact that the shelves he constructed were just too tall. He hammered, pushed, shoved, and prayed until he finally got the tall bookcase precisely where he wanted it. The next day, Lana was alone in the house when she heard an odd noise in the living room. Investigating, she found one of her father's seminary books sitting halfway off of the shelf. She pushed it back in, only to have it fly off the shelf when she turned around. One afternoon, Lana and Lisa were alone studying when James came in the door wearing Lisa's roller skates. As Lisa was untying the laces on her brother's feet, the three children heard the worst sound they could imagine. It was a guttural moan, a growling from beneath the floor. The house shook from the force. Terrified, the children ran outside. When their parents came home, their father went in and checked everything out. He found nothing. On another day, James was home alone. He'd remained home ill from school while his sisters had gone to classes. His parents were both working. James thought he heard footsteps in the attic. Grabbing a flashlight, he went upstairs to investigate. There was nothing there. Frightened, James called his mother at work. His parents came home as quickly as they could. Again, his father investigated. Again, his father found nothing. They tried to fob it off as being a rat or mouse, but James was not convinced. That night, Lana was trying to sleep when she heard a scratching on the glass of her bedroom window. When she got out of bed to investigate, she saw a hideous face that she was sure was going to come through the glass and grab her. She couldn't speak. Fearing for a peeping tom, their father called the police. The officers checked, but found no evidence. On the day of Lisa's and Lana's baptisms, everyone was happy and jubilant. When they returned from the church, ready to celebrate, their father could not get the front door to open. Something large had to be blocking the door. James was told to go try to climb in the back window and open the door. James managed to get inside, and took a while to get to the front door. James found the bookcase his father had built torn apart, and parts of it were barricading the front door. Thinking someone had broken in, they investigated, only to discover that the only things touched in the house had been the bookcase and its contents. The Bible commentaries were piled on the floor, but others were trashed along with the shelves. Something was trying to get their father to acknowledge its existence. Their father yelled at the girls to not discuss what was happening, because he knew there was a demon, and he knew it would feed on their fear. Ann was finally convinced that the children were telling the truth. Something was trying to take over their home. Roger decided to have the house blessed, and called one of the preachers from the church. For a couple of days after the blessing, Lisa believed everything felt normal. Then, one morning, James shouted for Lisa. James was standing in the dining room, and pointing at the ceiling. A pair of scissors had been impossibly jammed into the ceiling over the very spot where their father sat and read his Bible every morning. The demon was obviously ready and waiting to strike. One day while Lisa was in the kitchen, and her father was sitting in the dining room reading his Bible, she heard a thumping noise. Before anyone realized it, the ceiling fell in on her father. His face was scraped and bloodied, and it knocked him unconscious. What they didn't see until later was that his faith was also just as wounded. While he could not find the answers he sought, he continued to pray, hoping for protection. Early one morning, Lana thought she heard her father knocking on their bedroom door. She got up and answered it, to find nobody there. She started to go back to bed, but the knock sounded again. Lana went into the hall to see if anyone was there. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was playing with her. Finding nothing, Lana went back to bed. She heard soft footsteps sliding on the carpet. On the top bunk, Lisa woke, feeling her sister's fear. Lisa began praying. Something got closer and closer to Lana's head, and then stopped. A demonic hand came down over Lana's mouth, keeping her from even screaming. Lisa wanted to help, but was frozen in fear. The family dog's bark distracted the demon long enough for Lana to scream. Breaking a window, the demon disappeared as their father came in. Lana realized that the dog was gone. The demon had thrown the dog through the window, killing it. The girls realized they needed to get out of that house. Lana's boyfriend gave her that gift by proposing. A year later, Lisa was married, and both girls were out in their own homes. They were free. They could breathe again. Out Come The demonic activity continued for another three years. Their father wasn't the same man. Finally, the rest of the Brock family moved out of the house to start a new life elsewhere. Within a year of moving, their father passed away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes